someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Find Me
Audio Log #1 Report: "If you are hearing this, I desperately need your help" *Static* "Where the fuck am I? I can't see a fucking thing!" *Static* "Wait... who's there? Show yourself!", *Crash* "Shit! Please no... I'm Bleeding! Fuck! Fuck you asshole!" *Crash* "AHHHHHHHHHH, Fuck, no more please!" *Static* Audio Log #2 Report: "AHHHHHH!" *Crash* "Oh god! I think it's gone now.... If you can hear me, my name is David Lofton, I'm a journalist who was... Shit, what the fuck was I doing!, Shit, Shit, Shit!, I'm hanging in a dark room, smells of putrid meat, if you can by any chance trace this transmission please save me..." *Door Creak* "Shit! , It's here, I have to go, if I am alive after this I will radio again" *Crash* *Static* Audio Log #3 Report: "It brought two more in today, two of what I don't know, they were screaming though... not anymore, I remember now, I was doing a piece in Pennsylvania, and... what the fuck was it! Shit, gone again, I'm starting to lose it, I've named my radio Jackie for the sake of my stability, I'm hanging above rancid pools of vomit and puddles of dirty crimson blood, I'm fading in and out of consciousness, I need to get out" *Static* Audio Log #4 Report: "Jackie, I need to get out now, I'm going to get out, I need to transmit this for my sanity" *Crash* "Oh god, the smell" *Vomit Noises* "I need to find the door, quickly, ah, here it is, the handle is sizzling hot" *Creak* "Finally, some light, hold on, I need to look out of the window, fuck! I'm in the middle of nowhere, muddy fields, looks bright outside, I need to keep moving" "Wait, I hear it, shit, maybe it knows I'm gone, I need to go quickly" *Bang* "Fuck! My leg! I tripped and banged my knee on the concrete floor, I'm not fucking dying in here, I need to get out, here's the door, fuck, pitch black stairs, The audio will be gone for a second just hold on" *Static* "Jackie, I'm at the top of the stairs, I think I'm almost out, freedom....." *Creak* "FUCK! It's here, sorry I need to turn this off, if I don't make it please, find me........." *Static* Epilogue: Five days later a raid was conducted by the local police force on an old abandoned slaughterhouse in Pennsylvania at the request of a number of truckers picking up strange signals on their ham radios. The police found an old radio at the entrance of the house along with a path of dried blood, the police advanced to the lower levels of the house finding a foul smelling room, upon lighting it, they saw a decomposing body hanging off a bloody shiny meat hook. 3 months later the place was torn down along with the lower levels being filled in with cement, no trace of any living human was found in the raid. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story